you've been running
by slow-wind
Summary: katsuki runs into izuku again. wanting nothing more then to get away from the alpha male who does whatever it takes to to get katsuki into his arms. warnings - parent katsuki, alpha Izuku , pack leader eijirou. deku x bakugou.


" ma ? my feet's wet. " katsuki's brows drawn down in confusion as he looked down at his childs shoe covered feet. the shoes looking dry of course. but the child was shifting his weight uncomfortably and everytime he stepped down he could definitely hear the squelching wet mushy sounds his shoes were making.

katsuki be damned if he allowed his son to get sick from wearing wet shoes.

pale plush lips parted in a irritated exhale. the twenty six year old tossing the can of lima beans, he'd just picked up off the aisle into his shopping cart.

" the fuck hatsu, did you step in a puddle ?" katsuki squatted down lifting his son's right leg with a firm grip that kept the child balanced even when he nearly tipped over with the sudden movement.

" no I jumped over it like you told me to. " the child shrugs nonchalantly though pretty sure he hadn't jumped in any puddles, noticing how hard his mother worked to keep his clothing clean.

kohatsu wiggled his toes when they were free from his shoe the confused eight year old wondering why his feet was suddenly damp. it'd started out of nowhere. simply feeling sweaty or a little moist, then suddenly it was like he was walking through flood water.

katsuki sniffed at the sock held between his fingers. he'd pulled the drenched thing off his kids feet surprised with how clear the substance was.

also finding the lingering scent oddly familiar and strange. but sweaty stench, good god. childs feet didn't smell the least bit of sweet. but this, this smell was _bittersweet_.

lifting his childs feet a bit higher he ran his fingers on the underside of kohatsu's ticklish toes, in a playful manner. a smile starting to creep on his face when he thought about the faces kohatsu makes when restraining the urge to laugh.

the blond quickly assumed his son did step in a puddle. they'd just wash the shoes and-

**-OOM !**

an explosion erupted violently in katsuki's face, the fire power nearly taking katsuki's eyebrows clean off. if his quick well **_trained_** reflexes didn't just save him from a scarred face, he didn't know what would. katsuki seen it coming in just mere nanoseconds and moved the childs feet without thought.

subconsciously dodging what he didn't yet realize was his childs new forming quirk. an ear piercing scream startled the blonde male out of his stunned state. eyes darting up above his head where the sound resonated from.

red ruby eyes widing at the child ten feet in the air , flailing arms and explosions pushing themselves out through the palms of his hands and his feet. leaving the child flopping around in the air, the explosives keeping him above the ground.

and before katsuki could launch himself at hatsu. green lighting flickered around in the air, and under seconds the flash of green disappeared, before the sound of katsuki's wailing child reached his ears from the left side of where he stood.

katsuki's inner omega was whimpering in distress while his feet moved before his thought process. the blond nearly gave himself whiplash. wrapping his arms around his shaking child without sparing, who ever jumped their asses ten feet in the air, a glance. he'd thank them after his baby was calm.

hatsu wasn't letting out explosion anymore, but he was wailing historically. his face a burning scarlet, tears coating over his soft cheeks. and he was heaving as if he just couldn't suck in enough air.

god. katsuki had to restrain the urge to panic or cry as well. it was awful to see his baby this way. but he knew exactly what had happened it'd all clicked after hatsu blew himself sky high.

so the twenty six year old parent forced himself to relax as he released an calming scent. the scent wafting around he and his son as he sat them on the ground. rocking gently until hatsu's long sobs were just sniffles and hiccups.

kohatsu was rather one calm child, he didn't often get frightened. he wasn't full of it. he was like any other child except when he was caught off guard, like as of now.

he didn't expect to be blown into the air.

but with his mother telling him everything was fine, he might just forget all about it as if he wasn't just in the sky about to face plant the hard tiles of the grocery store.

" kohatsu look." the omega's chest vibrated, rumbling making its way up his throat. lifting his free hand infront of the childs calming face and allowing gentle explosions to go off. like small fire works , smiling when the childs face twisted in confusion. then amusement.

katsuki hadn't used his quirk in years. and hatsu had never seen it. until now of course.

" nothings wrong baby... you just got your quirk and I have one too." the omega felt quite stupid, he noticed the scent was familiar and its impossible to forget the very scent that drips from his own body when he sweats. _like nitroglycerin._

kohatsu had gotten his quirk. except it evidently wasn't just in his palms but his feet too. he remembered being scared when he first got his quirk, katsuki's reaction was damn right historical. his mother pulled out a damn camera before even comforting.

katsuki would definitely pay these people in this grocery store for the video footage of his child getting his quirk. he was stunned because, he assumed his child was quirkless, children don't usually bloom so late.

" ma ! I didn't know you had a quir-"

" Ka-...kacchan ?" ...

kacchan ? who- katsuki's posture straighten as he physically began to tense up. please, don't tell him it was Izuku fucking midoriya who caught his son. he didn't want to look, he was trying so hard not to allow his scent to sour in distress again.

but it would make sense, how the person's movements were similar to the flash himself leaving behind nothing but a green flash. the voice sounded exactly like his , with slight changes, like rough and lower. deep down... katsuki knew. he knew that this was-

" MOM IT'S HERO DEKU ! HE'S HERE ! " Kohatsu started to outright fanboy, loudly. squirming like absolutely crazy to get out of his arms and into deku's. the child wrapping himself around one of Izuku's legs staring up at him with admiration.

similar to the way katsuki use to look up to allmight.

his kid just had to be a damn hero fan huh ? couldn't blame hatsu much, it was katsuki's fault.

Izuku smiled softly at the child but he couldn't even say much more.

Izuku hadn't expected to run into Katsuki like this. he hadn't realized the little boy, whose hair was crow-black curly and unruly. whose eyes were big and round, ruby red with the most adorable smile. he favorited katsuki by little, but probably looked more of his father then mother.

Izuku didn't realize katsuki had a beautiful little boy. It's been a good nine years. and being the symbol of piece meant... he rarely had free days and those free days weren't enough to look for the omega who'd ran from him all that time ago.

who... who let his dreams die in an instant, couldn't get past his demons and believed that he was truly worthless. katsuki left izuku in a whirlpool of mess, disappointment and leaving the alpha to feel as if he failed _his_ omega. but katsuki wasn't ever _his_ in katsuki's opinion.

but to izuku, he belonged to and with izuku since the day they were born. and when the green headed male didn't get to stand next to him as heroes it tore him apart.

tore him down...

until-

" hero deku ! where's your costume?! You saved me right? ! Thank you ! Ma say thank you too !" hatsu was frantic as if he'd just forgotten all about the situation that took place mere seconds ago. one shoe on and the other somewhere katsuki didn't give a fuck to look.

and though katsuki wasn't looking at either of them he could see it from the corner of his eyes. the way izuku glanced back and forward, from hatsu to katsu. the way hatsu let go of the heroes leg in an instant the minute he noticed how distressed his mother was.

and of course katsuki wanted to calm down but he couldn't. Izuku was here. this was real.

" mama... whats wrong? Are you scared of hero deku ? " kohatsu's small hands grab at his face bringing the omega's ruby like eyes to meet his own. big and round, staring at his mother with welcoming warmth.

it seemed to snap katsuki out of his frightened state of mind. he didn't know what to do to avoid the odd reunion. one he wasn't even trying to embrace.

" yeah... mommys afraid of hero deku. " the omega intended for the words to only reach kohatsu's ears. he thought maybe if the kid knew he was extremely distressed he'd want to leave as well but of course the words apparently got to Izuku's ears as well leaving the alpha utterly flabbergasted.

" kacchan what-"

" stay back mister deku ! mom is scared even though you're a good guy , if ma is scared then you stay away. " kohatsu put his hands out infront of his mother. signaling that the other male should keep his distance, but that hurt more then a little bit.

the hell's wrong with katsuki? does he still not want to see izuku after all this time ? did he plan to hide forever?

" but... I'd never hurt your mom. he's my old friend... right katsuki ?" oh it was over now. no way the blonde would get out of this one, he could see it in his sons new lax posture that he was absolutely shocked.

and that he fucking soaked up izuku's words like a sponge , the child just knew it was true.

" !! MA HE KNOWS YOUR NAME ? OH COOL ! SO FUCKING COOL !" katsuki wanted fall over, the startled expression on Izuku's face nearly caused katsuki to burst into fits of laughter. he really did need to watch his vocabulary around kohatsu, because whenever the child got excited, he became a little foul mouthed katsuki junior.

but that was besides the point, how was katsuki supposed to approach izuku ? how was he supposed to get away from him without the man learning anything about him , his where abouts, his son. any of that.

knowing izuku was quite... stalkerish with the way he prioritized knowing everything about katsuki. but maybe he changed ? even if he did katsuki couldn't dare get involved.

" kacchan, please talk to me. I... I haven't seen you in years." the alpha was whining under his breath. it felt as if he were being rejected all together, like katsuki was ignoring his existence. this feeling was suffocatingly awful.

katsuki shut his eyes and sighed. pushing himself up onto his feet. his lax face turned in the direction of izuku as he opened his eyes in defeat. izuku was sure it was visible to how his breath got caught in his throat. he wasn't used to seeing katsuki without a resting scowl. but seeing katsuki's beautiful face was breath taking.

he noticed the blond had gotten a bit(alot) thicker,body curves in the perfect place while he did put on weight, it made him all the more desirable. nothing could ever make _perfect_ kacchan look anything less then the king he should be treated as.

katsuki's hair was shorter then he'd ever seen it, thick short and unnaturally curly. katsuki's hair was a good three inches long and equal in all sides. no under cut , just all over short small curls.

and Izuku had finally gotten taller then him, if not bigger all together. Izuku's heart was beating his ribs up. and his mouth was drying itself out. oh god, katsuki was looking at him through those beautiful blond omegan eye lashes.

**_mine_**

" what... do you want deku ?"


End file.
